EP 0404470A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,805 concern compositions of fragrance materials that have in themselves a low or imperceptible level of fragrance, i.e. a low odour intensity, yet which can confer deodorant effects in use. Such compositions may be referred to for brevity as “low odour compositions”. These prior art documents disclose the use of such low odour compositions in detergent products and personal body underarm deodorant compositions (for combating axillary malodour).
It has now surprisingly been found that such low odour compositions also find use in combating other body odours.